Bottle
by Clio-Shoichi
Summary: Sin razón una chica linda lo invitó a casa de un amigo. Sin arrepentimientos por salir con aquel frío intenso o porque su mejor amigo no había podido acompañarlo, se encaminó con la esperanza de recibir una confesión. Grande será su sorpresa cuando descubra a los invitados y sobre todo el verdadero propósito de la reunión.


Ese día en especial estaba haciendo mucho frio. Había cogido algunas ropas abrigadoras como aquella chalina de lana roja granate y el gorro de parecido color. No quería empezar a arrepentirse por haber aceptado la invitación, sobre todo cuando supo que su querido amigo Iwa-chan no iba a poder ir, pues había dejado en claro que era sábado de familia. Iwaizumi conociéndolo no lo invitó a pasar tiempo en su casa, de esa manera Oikawa no tendría que elegir entre Iwa-chan y ser un desconsiderado.

Estaba algo animado desde la mañana. Al estar tan enfrascado en el vóley le dejaba poco tiempo para ir y disfrutar como un chico de su edad debería. El tiempo libre que disponía se la pasaba mirando documentales acerca de ovnis, partidos de la selección japonesa de vóley o simplemente perdiendo el tiempo con Iwaizumi, que a la larga se tornaba en un mini partido entre ellos. Por lo tanto, aquel día se había esmerado en su atuendo. Ya vestido pensó si no se veía demasiado desesperado, después de todo la chica que lo invitó a aquella reunión era una chica muy bonita de la que había escuchado rumores estar enamorada de él. Una confesión no vendría nada mal.

Antes de salir su madre lo detuvo, le dijo explícitamente que se cambiase de casaca. Él se miró a sí mismo, tratando de cavilar que había de malo con su atuendo.

"El verde chillón no combina con nada" fue lo que le dijo, antes de hacerlo subir de nuevo a su habitación para ponerse en cambio un saco azul que había sido su regalo de la pasada navidad.

Con un pequeño puchero salió no sin antes despedirse. Aunque no le era muy a gusto aquel saco, pues pensaba que se le veía mayor de lo que era, si su madre decía que su anterior atuendo no combinaba, pues simplemente no lo hacía, era una lección que había aprendido a la mala anteriormente.

Llegó a casa de uno de los chicos de tercero de secundaria, no había sido difícil ubicar la calle, aunque aún seguía dudoso acerca de la actividad principal en aquella casa. La invitación fue directa, le dieron una dirección, una fecha y hora, sin embargo, no había nada planificado.

Un chico más alto que él, vestido con ropas negras y cadenas, le abrió la puerta. Tenía el cabello negro y ojos oscuros que lo miraron de pies a cabeza, cosa que le hicieron sentir incómodo.

"¿Amigo de Aki?" – preguntó.

Oikawa sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente, no quería parecer un miedoso en frente de uno de esos chicos, pero ver a alguien con cara de maleante darte una barrida con los ojos era ciertamente intimidante a sus 12 años de edad.

"Pasa" – continuó – "Los demás están en la sala de al fondo"

Agradeció y pidió disculpas por la intromisión para luego encaminarse por donde aquel muchacho le había indicado. La casa era de estilo occidental, con suelo en parket de madera y paredes blancas con cuadros en ellas. No era un mal lugar. Siguió la bulla y risas de la estancia de al fondo y encontró un grupo de 10 personas entre chicos y chicas. La muchacha que lo había invitado también estaba allí, sentada en uno de los sillones color nutria.

"Qué bueno que viniste Oikawa-kun" – dijo otra muchacha con trenzas. – "Ven, siéntate acá"

Señaló un asiento al costado derecho de ella. Fue inevitable que tanto las chicas como el chico que estaba platicando con la chica de trenzas se pusieran tensos. Oikawa ya sabía cómo lidiar con este tipo de situación, aunque siempre decía que era la modestia en persona, lo primero que hacía era presumir de que las muchachas se peleaban por tratar de permanecer a su lado. Antes de poder hablar volvieron a tocar el timbre.

Un grupo más de chicos entraron a la estancia, entre todos pudo reconocer a alguien.

"Genial, ahora si podemos comenzar" – dijo Aki, el dueño de la casa – "chicos les presento a unos amigos de Shiratorizawa"

La mayoría se saludó entre sí e hicieron la respectiva reverencia con la cabeza, sin embargo, Oikawa seguía algo shockeado, entre todas las personas que pudiesen invitar aquel día no esperaba ver a Ushiwaka entre ellos.

La fiesta, o pequeña reunión si es que se le podía denominar de esa manera dio lugar a una muy amena charla, chacota por parte de los muchachos y risas en su mayoría. No pasó mucho tiempo para que empezara a circular una bebida de color naranja, muy agradable al gusto y que si degustabas pausadamente encontrabas aquel amargo característico del alcohol.

Oikawa por su parte estaba completamente fastidiado. Al principio comenzó a conversar con todas las féminas del lugar causando la inconformidad de la mayoría de muchachos, que avalentonados por el alcohol empezaban a hacer bromas o cumplir retos con tal de llamar de nuevo la atención de ellas. Oikawa por su parte trataba de tomarles la suficiente atención a cada una de las chicas, tratando de no obviar lo que le estuviesen diciendo, sin embargo, a veces volteaba a ver a una más que a otra o dejaba de tomar atención a las demás para hacerle caso a la chica que lo había invitado en primer lugar; llegó el momento en que, para calmar las cosas por la paz, todas las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo para dejar de hablarle.

En ese momento donde no era aceptado en ninguno de los dos grupos, su mejor amigo se había convertido aquel vaso de plástico con la bebida naranja de dudoso proceder. Caminó hacia la cocina cuando se había acabado ya su tercer vaso de la noche, tal vez no era mucho, pero no acostumbrado a beber sentía una ligera euforia y algunos pensamientos difusos. En aquella instancia contra todo pronóstico se encontraba Ushijima, sentado en una de las bancas altas al costado de la mesada de mayólica blanca.

Decidió ignorarlo, pasando por su frente para poder coger lo quedaba en la botella de plástico, que curiosamente le habían quitado la etiqueta. Ushijima solo lo miró pasar y hasta parecía querer decirle algo, pero no abrió la boca.

"Uy, ¿ya se acabó?" – Se escuchó una voz de detrás de ellos. Era el dueño de la casa quien también le urgía volver a llenar su vaso. Oikawa asintió con la cabeza y Ushijima se limitaba a seguir observándolo. Aki se acercó a la alacena y sacó de dentro dos botellas más, al parecer ya había planeado con detenimiento la noche. Se sirvió de la nueva botella abierta, la cual contenía un líquido amarillo verdoso, cogió la botella antigua vacía y se encaminó hacia la sala.

"Síganme, hay que jugar todos"

Ushijima y Oikawa cruzaron miradas durante un momento, y como si fuese alguna clase de hechizo hicieron caso a la petición del otro chico.

En la sala todos se acomodaban en un círculo, habían dejado de lado la mesita de la estancia y con cuidado también habían arrimado uno que otro adorno o artículo que pudiese ser susceptible a empujones. Aki puso la botella al medio y por fin Oikawa entendió cuál era el objetivo de aquella reunión. No le pareció mala idea, de esta manera talvez tendría la oportunidad de dar por primera vez un beso. No es que no hubiese tenido la oportunidad antes, sin embargo, se quedaba congelado sin saber bien que hacer, sus manos le sudaban y hubo la vez que chocó toscamente con el rostro de la otra persona. Utilizando algunos peluches de su hermana había intentado practicar, igual que como se ve en las películas americanas, e incluso ladeaba suavemente la cabeza y luego movían ambos sus bocas erráticamente, cosa que no entendía completamente. "¿usaban la lengua?" se había preguntado más de una vez. Nunca lo intentó, no era de su agrado estar lameteando los peluches de su hermana sobretodo que, por el mismo acto del beso en sí, su boca quedaba llena de pequeñas pelusas que luego tenía que escupir o limpiarse.

Ahora sería su oportunidad. Se sentó al costado de un muchacho moreno y a su mano izquierda estaba la chica de trenzas que lo había invitado a sentarse a su costado más temprano. Aki, cogió la botella y la hizo girar primero, excusándose en que él tenía más derecho por dar la casa.

Oikawa no sabía que la mala suerte podía materializarse cuando vio cómo la punta de la botella apuntó a la chica que le gustaba.

"Verdad o reto?" – Preguntó el muchacho en el otro extremo de la botella.

"Ummh" – la muchacha se veía nerviosa, aunque estaba bastante colorada, probablemente ya sazonada con la bebida anaranjada.

"Recuerda que, si escoges ahora verdad, la próxima que salgas tendrás que escoger reto"

La muchacha pareció pensárselo un poco más, sin embargo, eligió verdad.

"¿Te gusta alguien?"

Los demás empezaron a quejarse, la pregunta no era lo suficientemente osada para la situación, sus amigas la defendieron diciendo que pronto se podrían subir el nivel de las preguntas y decidieron dejarlo así.

"Si" – contestó ella escuetamente.

La botella empezó a girar de nuevo. La tercera vez que la botella se detuvo a él le tocó estar bajo el escrutinio de todos.

"Verdad o Reto" – preguntó la muchacha al otro lado.

"Reto" – contestó sin bacilar.

Ingenuamente confió en que tendría buena suerte y lo retacen a besar a alguien, ya sabía dónde ir.

"um, queremos que nos cantes algo"

"¿Qué?" – respondió incrédulo

"Si vamos, estábamos pensando que Oikawa-kun podría tener buena voz"

Y nada más alejado de la realidad. No mentiría al decir que motivado por los miles de halagos que escuchaba por parte de su familia lejana y los amigos de sus padres, tenía la vaga impresión de que podría conformar fácilmente un grupo de J-pop, podría dedicarse directamente a la música, tal vez entrar en un conservatorio, después de todo su apariencia ya de por si llamaba la atención de mucha gente, ¿por qué no de los reflectores?

Empezó a practicar dentro de su casa, a veces su familia pasaba cerca y Oikawa emocionado preguntaba qué tal lo había hecho, su madre siempre respondía con una sonrisa, su hermana se reía un poco, pero lo animaba a continuar, si no fuese por Iwa-chan quien al escucharlo no dudó ni un segundo en decirle directamente que su canto sonaba como los gatos maullando en su techo en la noche, no se hubiese dado cuenta hasta mucho después de que no tiene oído. A partir de allí pudo reconocer las sonrisas de condescendencia de su propia familia, él no tenía ese tipo de talento y probablemente no lo tuviese de la manera fácil. Su mundo es el vóley actualmente, aunque eso no significa que no le guste tararear el estribillo de alguna canción pegajosa cuando nadie lo escucha.

No estaba dispuesto a pasar esa vergüenza en frente de todos. Las muchachas empezaron a hacerle barra para que se animara, algunos chicos también se unieron, la presión entre todos lo estaban sacando un poco de sus casillas, casi ya podía escuchar el coro de risas que se desatarían ni bien abriese la boca.

"Verdad" – dijo en tono alto, casi gritando. Había encontrado una solución momentánea.

"oh vamos" dijeron las chicas algo decepcionadas.

"Ok, hay que darle chance, sólo por esta vez" – apoyó uno de ellos

Por fin pudo respirar tranquilo y esperó la pregunta.

"Y tú, ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?"

La comisura de sus labios se arqueó casi en una sonrisa, para su buena suerte la pregunta no había sido tan reveladora como esperaba que fuese para ser hombre. Las demás muchachas parecían estar expectantes a la respuesta que saldría de sus labios.

"No"

La botella giró de nuevo, una y muchas veces más de las que se acuerda. Para cuando la segunda botella de líquido verdusco se acabó el dueño de casa volvió a pararse, llegó a la cocina entre trompicones y zigzagueos. Trajo por fin la última botella que quedaba, esta tenía un color rojizo y cuando se fue servida en su vaso pudo reconocer el olor penetrante de la cereza o del edulcorante. Para este rato sus mejillas se sentían bastante calientes, ya se había desecho de la mayoría de sus prendas superiores a excepción de su camisa a cuadros, aunque no estaba seguro de donde las había dejado.

Los demás estaban en sus mismas condiciones. Apoyándose entre ellos, unos más juntos que otros, había descubierto cosas interesantes, sabía que el dueño de la casa había visto a su hermano mayor con su novia en otros menesteres que no fuesen estudiar cómo habían dicho a sus padres; descubrió que la muchacha de trenzas tiene una extraña afición por los chicos con lentes y que su madre aun le compra bragas de conejitos. También sabía que la chica por la que había venido, ya estaba saliendo con alguien más, cosa que había aplastado toda esperanza de una confesión.

La botella volvió a girar y al rodar levemente, de nuevo fue su turno.

"Te toca reto" – dijo la otra persona.

"Si" – respondió casi arrastrando la silaba.

"Número premiado" – dijo uno de los chicos, tenía cabellos oscuros y una sonrisa burlona – "Como castigo por haber cambiado de opinión te relegamos a la cabina"

Oikawa lo vio con duda, tratando de cavilar lo que acababa de decir.

"No te preocupes no entrarás solo, estarás compartiendo castigo con Ushijima-kun"

"¿Que?" – dijeron Ushijima y Oikawa al unísono.

Sobó su rostro con algo de fuerza para tratar de quitarse el aletargamiento que estaba teniendo, aparte del ya notable mareo.

Durante un momento no dijo nada, estaba tratando de recodar por qué habían castigado a Ushijima. Sin más contemplaciones sintió como lo guiaban hacia el pasillo del fondo donde estaba completamente oscuro, la luminaria de la calle no llegaba a ninguna ventana.

Fue empujado hacia un cuarto y sintió el portazo detrás suyo. Escuchó un resoplido a su costado y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

"¿Ushiwaka-chan?"

"Aquí estoy" – se escucharon unas cuantas pisadas y luego sintió un empujón contundente.

El movimiento lo hizo perder el equilibrio y como primer instinto agarró cualquier cosa a su alcance para poder sujetarse, la cual terminó siendo el cuello del polo de Ushi. Sintió como fue sujetado por la cintura antes de caer.

"Está bien... Estoy bien" – dijo tratante de zafarse del agarre.

"¿Cuánto has bebido?"

"um... ¿no mucho?" – Obviamente no estaba coordinando bien sus palabras, mucho menos cuando trataba de recordar cuánto había bebido del líquido naranja, amarillo verdusco o aquella ultima de cereza que luego del segundo trago sabía cómo a remedio. Sus labios se sentían algo adormecidos y con la oscuridad estaba tentado a dormir.

"¿Y tú?"

"No mucho" – Respondió de vuelta.

Por algún motivo se le antojó gracioso y empezó a reír. – "¿Entonces no estás ebrio?"

"no, pero tu si"

"Estoy completamente bien, hasta podría hacer un saque ahora mismo"

Después de ese último comentario el ambiente se quedó en silencio, Oikawa se sentía ansioso así que, tratando de llegar a la pared, palpaba sobre la superficie para encontrar la perilla de la puerta. Le costó un poco sobre todo después de golpearse la pantorrilla con algún objeto. No se rehusó cuando Ushijima lo cogió del brazo para poder equilibrarse y no irse de bruces. Giró la perilla una, dos veces y una tercera con mucha más fuerza. Los dejaron encerrados.

Golpeó la puerta varias veces, pero nadie se acercó a abrirles. Si bien habían dicho que era un castigo nunca dispusieron un tiempo límite y con lo embriagados que estaban los adolescentes regados en la sala y en el recibidor, no escucharían.

"Demonios"

"Supongo que tendremos que esperar"

"Por supuesto que no" – Oikawa movía la perilla más erráticamente y con más fuerza.

"Se va a romper"

"No importa"

"¿Vas a pagarla?" – preguntó con inocencia.

Inmediatamente después de ese comentario Oikawa soltó la perilla como si quemase, no estaba dispuesto a pagarle ni un medio. Ahora se quedaría encerrado con la persona más amena del mundo, la chica que sería su novia salía con alguien más y probablemente era odiado por todos esos mocosos de la sala.

El silencio de nuevo se instaló en la habitación, lo que más odiaba Oikawa eran aquellos momentos incómodos, prefería mil veces cualquier otra cosa que quedarse sin poder conversar algo, lo ponía de los nervios, así que decidió comenzar a platicar.

"¿Por qué te castigaron?"

"No respondí una pregunta"

"¿Enserio? ¿Qué pregunta?"

"El nombre de la persona que me gusta"

"¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Quién?" – Oikawa pensó que talvez no sería tan aburrido después de todo

Ushijima se quedó callado, dejando una pausa larga. Oikawa por lo tanto continuó tratando de indagar más en el tema.

"Si no me dices, significa que tal vez le conozco, entonces ¿hace cuánto?"

"Unos meses, creo…"

"No estas saliendo con ella ¿no?"

"¡NO!, a ella le gusta alguien más"

Oikawa se tragó sus palabras, no sabía que también Ushijima podría estar pasando por lo mismo que él.

"lo siento"

"¿Alguna vez has tenido novia? – Esta vez fue el turno de Ushijima para preguntar.

"Nop"

"¿Has besado a alguien?"

Oikawa aún estaba algo descoordinado por lo que fue completamente sincero con el As.

"Todavía, pero quiero que pase pronto"

"No te da miedo que no sepas como hacerlo como si, en ese momento no supieras que hacer o te choques con la otra persona, o…"

Oikawa se removió un poco y se sonrojó de sobremanera al recordar todas sus vergonzosas actuaciones en frente de chicas y como había arruinado aquellos momentos que pudieron ser los mejores de su vida.

"¿Oikawa?"

"Si me ha pasado ¿Esta bien? Me gustaría saber qué hacer, pero no se puede solo practicando con peluches o mirando en películas, no es como si pudiese practicar con alguna chica porque sería mi primer beso ¿no?"

Y allí estaba la gran clave desatada en su cabeza después de pronunciar "chica" en la oración anterior. Aun ahora no tiene idea porque lo dijo, simplemente pensó que era una buena idea, años después se excusaría en que en alcohol lo había nublado completamente de cualquier pensamiento racional.

"¿Puedo practicar contigo?" – Ushijima quiso protestar, pero solo soltó un sonidito. Esta acción envalentonó más a Oikawa quien estaba seguro que Ushi estaba rojo, aunque no pudiese ver su rostro.

Sus manos se acercaron al otro y tocaron sus hombros los cuales se respingaron por el contacto. Su tacto siguió avanzando su recorrido, subiendo por su cuello y tocando sus mejillas, podía saber de esa manera la distancia y la ubicación de la boca ajena.

Se acercó rápido y lo que le había pasado anteriormente volvió a suceder. Sus narices y frentes chocaron de manera brusca.

"Oww" – se quejaron ambos

"Así no es" – dijo por fin Ushijima.

"¿Entonces?"

Este fue el turno de Ushijima de coger de las mejillas a Oikawa, se acercó mucho más lento y lo besó.

"Esa es mi barbilla" – dijo casi entre risas.

"lo siento"

Ushijima no lo soltó, para no perderse. Esta vez tocó de manera suave su rostro sintiendo con la yema de sus dedos el labio inferior de Oikawa, se acercó con cuidado y esta vez teniendo en cuenta que era el punto exacto, se dio paso hasta sus labios. Fue un beso simple, pero algo se encendió en ambos. Fue el turno de Oikawa de acercarse, excusándose en que un beso no era de esa manera.

Se besaron una y diez veces más. Oikawa fascinado por la sensación y el estímulo etílico empezó a mover sus labios, Ushijima torpemente siguió el ritmo que le marcaba el castaño.

Tuvieron que separarse, habían olvidado respirar, así que con jadeos recuperaron el aire, lejos de lo que los dos habían pensado en un principio, volvieron a acercarse buscando de nuevo sus bocas.

Con un poco de timidez aún, las manos del más alto pasaron por la nuca de Oikawa en un intento de que la sensación placentera que se disparaba por sus labios hasta la espina forzar fuere más intensa.

No saben cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, tratando de experimentar, a prueba y error tratando de mover las cabezas cuando una posición era muy incómoda e incluso intentando utilizar la lengua como en las películas. Para ellos el tiempo pasó muy rápido hasta que escucharon un golpe sordo al otro lado de la puerta.

Inmediatamente ambos se separaron, con los rostros muy rojos, recordando en donde estaban.

La puerta se abrió y prendieron la luz, el cambio inesperado en el ambiente le irritaron los ojos y por inercia se puso la mano a modo visera para no recibir la luz directa.

Una pareja adulta los miraba con confusión, no le bastó mucho para entender que esos eran los padres de Aki.

"Nos dejaron encerrados aquí" – dijo rápidamente

Los señores no dijeron palabra y solo les hicieron un ademan para que salgan.

Tanto Ushijima como Oikawa salieron de la habitación y llegaron a la sala, la cual estaba completamente desordenada y sucia, habían roto un florero y probablemente aquel liquido espumoso de color indefinido en el piso era vómito. Aki estaba sentado en el sillón color nutria cabizbajo, probablemente lo castigarían hasta la otra vida. Ya todos se habían ido.

Se despidieron muy avergonzados de esa casa, no sin antes recoger sus cosas. Ni Oikawa ni Ushijima pronunciaron algo, aunque ambos querían preguntar o al menos advertirse de callar y no decírselo a nadie. No hubo necesidad, ambos lo sabían.

Si alguien preguntase ahora que ambos tienen 17 quien fue su primer beso, Oikawa no mencionará la chica de trenzas que logró besar un mes después, ni Ushijima quien tuvo novia casi un año después. Los recuerdos viajarían directamente a aquella habitación oscura, en donde compartieron más de un beso y muchos suspiros, sin embargo, ambos responderán que fue una chica de la cual no recuerdan su nombre.


End file.
